


Dab Hand

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So, what’s this about you changing nappies, then?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dab Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [Willowbrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/gifts).



> In my fic [If You Go...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3608919), James mentions being a dab hand at changing nappies. I was asked how this came about, and so here is the story.
> 
> * * *

“So, what’s this about you changing nappies, then?”

James assumes a suspiciously pious expression. “When I was in the seminary, we were expected to do pastoral work. I volunteered at a weekly group for teenage mothers. I was supposed to be helping them to develop good self-reliance and parenting skills. Instead, they taught me the basics of childcare.”

Robbie grins, envisaging James staring at a nappy to work out which way is up — and getting christened by the baby while doing so. “Well, good. Lyn’ll appreciate your talents.”

“”Won’t be the first time I’ve waded into shit for you, sir...”

* * *


End file.
